


You WHAT?!

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Two Truths and A Lie, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lily and Remus introduce their friends to a rather fun muggle game. Sirius gets the hang of it, much to the others' horror.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	You WHAT?!

The Gryffindor common room was slowly emptying out until only a few kids remained. Of course those included James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. The fire in the grate was dying; the blanket was comfortable on the floor. It was Lily who got the idea first. 

"Let's play Two Truths and a Lie," she said. 

James tilted his head slightly. "Right, yeah." He said. And then: "How does that work exactly?"

"You tell two truths and one lie about yourself, and we have to guess which is the lie." Remus explained. His mum was a muggle, so it would make sense that he knew how to play a muggle game. Lily too, since she was completely muggle-born. But the other three were confused. 

"I'll go first!" Sirius said excitedly even if he hadn't played before. The rest of them had to give him that at least.

"Okay, give us your best go," Pete said with an easy grin. 

"Let's see..." Sirius thought then for a moment. "I have green eyes, I have black hair, and I jumped off a building and crashed on top of a car while seeing if I could use Wingardium Leviosa on myself."

The others...stared at him. Only Lily laughed. 

"Sirius, good try, but it's not supposed to be that easy--"

"His eyes are grey," Remus said simply. 

Silence. Then... 

"You WHAT?!"


End file.
